


Soft Bits

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Caring Dean Winchester, Caring Sam Winchester, Chubby Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel (Supernatural), Insecure Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: its weird how much just one comment can change the course of someone's (or a couple of someones') entire life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really a slow burn, but it ain't fast

castiel pulled the towel off his waist, grabbing a pair of boxers and slipping them on, drying his hair a little bit more as he got ready to turn in and he paused, staring into the full body mirror as his reflection caught his eye, tossing the towel into the small laundry basket by his door and turning to face the mirror.  
  
the ex-angel's hands drifted to his waist, pinching the small love handles he had developed after falling, his mouth twisting into a slight grimace.  
  
_"gettin' a little soft there, huh cas?"_  
  
dean had thrown that comment out after dinner, giving castiel's belly a small poke when the man had stretched, a little sliver of the tan skin was exposed and the hunter had apparently seen the opportunity for embarrassment.  
  
the sentence had been swirling in cas' head for awhile, and now that he was staring at his (now) pudgy figure in the mirror, it only got louder.  
  
castiel turned slightly, seeing his belly stick out from his waist, a little bloated from dinner but it was still rather round compared to the way it had been before.  
  
jimmy novak wasn't the most fit man in the world, but he kept himself in shape and was quite slim and muscular when castiel had taken him as a vessel.  
  
but now, this body--this _human_ body was castiel's and castiel's alone.  
  
he (obviously) hasn't been taking care of it as well as he should be; maybe he could ask sam for some help, castiel knew that the hunter went on runs every morning and had a significantly healthier diet than his brother.  
  
plus, now that he was a (powerless) hunter; it would be _much_ smarter to get fit so that he wouldn't get himself killed because he was too damn tubby to get away fast enough, or worse; get one of the _brothers_ hurt because he wasn't fast enough.  
  
no, he couldn't let that happen.  
  
castiel was going to ask sam for dieting help and an exercise plan and he was going to **stick to it**! dammit!  
  
......starting tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> want more soft!cas?? follow me on tumblr! : squeeshy-kitten

"wait, you want me to help you with what?"  
  
"with losing weight."  
  
"why? its not like you're fat or anything, cas." sam mumbled and castiel shrugged a little, "i just felt that i should take better care of my body, thats all."  
  
"you are taking care of your body, you've just gained weight because you're eating every day like you're supposed to--wait, this doesn't have anything to do with what dean said last night, does it?"  
  
yes. "no, i just want to get healthier."  
  
"alright man, if you say so." he nodded, clearing his throat a little and castiel's stomach did a flip at the realization that sam (probably) didn't believe him, "you can join me on my run and we can get you a diet plan after that, sound good?"  
  
"yeah, that sounds great, sam." castiel smiled and sam patted him on the shoulder as he walked past, "when do you go running?"  
  
"every morning."  
  
the former angel nodded and looked back down at the book he had been reading, a small smile on his face.  
  
he was going to get fit!  
  
......starting tomorrow!

  
**|•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•|**

  
castiel gladly took the iced water the waitress gave him, chugging it in seconds before putting the glass down and he caaught his breath, sam letting out a small laugh.  
  
"you do this every morning?" castiel asked breathlessly, looking up at the hunter across the table, who looked like he didn't even break a damn sweat whilst the former angel was pretty sure his legs were going to give out if he tried standing up. "yeah, but i usually go further."  
  
"why?"  
  
"there's a hill that i go up because the sunrise is beautiful from there." sam explained with a smile, "i think if i went any further, my legs would give out." castiel huffed and sam chuckled, pushing a menu towards his friend.  
  
castiel looked through the menu, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he looked at the healthier options, but his eyes kept finding their way back to the more (delicious) fatty foods.  
  
"order whatever you want, cas." sam spoke, interrupting castiel's thoughts and he looked up at the hunter with a confused expression, "but, i have to stick to the 'diet plan', right?"  
  
"everyone has cheat days, cas. get whatever you want, you had a good workout today and you deserve it."  
  
sam did have a point; he had worked hard today and it should be okay if he just let hinself go _just this once_ ; he could work it off tomorrow, right?  
  
when the waitress came by to take their order, castiel got (what seemed to be) the biggest breakfast option, whilst sam got a simple egg white omelet and watched the ex-angel practically lick his plate clean.

  
**|•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•|**

  
castiel stared up at the ceiling, a hand resting on his belly and he rolled his eyes as it let out another growl.  
  
"stop it." _*grrrg*_  
  
the former angel groaned, rolling over and shoving his face into his pillow, trying to ignore the hunger ache in his stomach and the noises it kept emitting.  
  
he had been on his diet plan and jogging with sam every morning (except sundays ("you needa give your body a rest, cas")) for a week now, but he hadn't really been following his diet _exactly_.  
  
after working out, the young hunter would take him to the nearest food spot for breakfast, usually the diner that was near the bunker, and castiel would get something that was _definitely_ not healthy.  
  
but, other than that, he was doing pretty well; give or take a couple meals.  
  
he was going to lose his fucking mind before this diet was over.  
  
castiel was tired of hearing his belly every night. he was tired of his legs aching every morning. he was tired of eating food that barely tasted like food.  
  
the former snapped out of his thoughts as his belly let out another growl, pushing himself up into a sitting position and rubbing a hand over his face, sighing and glaring at the ceiling.  
  
' _stupid stomach_.' castiel cursed as he got out of his bed, walking out of the bedroom and to the kitchen.  
  
if his stomach kept refusing to shut up, he was gonna make it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to rooncoon!
> 
> an incredibly awesome follower on here and on my tumblr and they make me extremely happy

castiel growled in frustration as he threw a pair of jeans across the room, the denim plopping onto the floor in a messy pile and the ex-angel flopped onto his bed.  
  
he had fit into those jeans just last week! why did they refuse to button up now?   
  
' _it's the binges you've been having every other night, dumbass_.' he cursed himself, rolling onto his back and looking at his belly, pinching it and sighing at himself.  
  
"cas, you okay?"  
  
no. "yes, sam. i'll be out in a minute." the man replied, groaning quietly as he got up from his bed to try and find something that fit him.  
  
"....alright, dean made breakfast if you want it." _fuck_.  
  
castiel grabbed his pajama bottoms, that he had previously taken off, but his other pairs of pants were refusing to cooperate so he pulled them on, grabbing a tshirt and tugging it over his head, frowning when he noticed that it was rather snug around his middle.  
  
the ex-angel walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest in a poor attempt to hide his obvious pudge.  
  
"mornin' sunshine! coffee?" dean smiled as castiel sat down, setting a yellow simpsons mug (complete with homer yelling "d'oh!" on the front) infront of him that was filled with coffee that was mainly sugar and cream; just how cas liked it.  
  
but, as well as the coffee, dean had set down a large plate of breakfast in front of him, and _christ_ \--the older hunter and out done himself this time.  
  
castiel's plate was piled high with pancakes, said pancakes accompanied by sausage links and strips of bacon, as well as two slices of toasted white bread and two over-easy eggs (which, thanks to dean, was now his favorite way to eat eggs ("why is it so...liquidy?" "to dip your toast in.")).  
  
"thank you, dean." the man smiled, accepting the plate even as the pool in his stomach filled itself with shame.  
  
he shouldn't be eating so much, but then again, it would be a waste if he didn't eat it all, and dean worked so hard to make it for him.  
  
it'll be fine; he'll get back on track tomorrow, right?  
  
castiel picked up his fork, stabbing a piece of sausage and shoving it in his mouth, holding back a pleased moan at how good the food was and he eagerly contiuned shoving forkful after forkful of food into his mouth.  
  
the former angel leaned back in his chair, pressing a fist to his mouth as he burped and he moved his other hand to tug on his shirt, the material having rode up above his belly button and refusing to move any lower.  
  
"damn, cas." dean mumbled, causing him to blush and the older winchester glanced to his brother, the two of them exchanging a look before dean went back behind the kitchen counter and castiel paid no mind as the hunter put food onto a plate.   
  
the man leaned his head back, putting his hands on his belly and rubbing it a little, bordering on stuffed from the amount of food he had just eaten, but he looked back up as he heard the small '* _tink_ *' of a plate being put on the table, his eyes widening as another full plate of breakfast was put in front of him.  
  
"i...i can't eat all of that." he mumbled, feeling bad that he couldn't......well, he could, but he didn't want to be painfully stuffed (even though it felt kinda good to be so). "i've seen you pack away more than just two plates of breakfast, cas." sam spoke, making the former angel blush because the younger winchester was right, he had "packed away" more than this.  
  
"well, maybe he can't do it by himself."  
  
"we should help him then."  
  
were.....were sam and dean gonna eat some too? how could they help?  
  
dean moved forward and picked up the fork castiel had been using, getting a forkful of pancakes and putting the food up to his mouth, to which the man opened his mouth and accepted the food, sam doing the same with a forkful of eggs after castiel had swallowed.  
  
so, _that's_ how they were gonna help.  
  
sam and dean continued to alternate between feeding him, the older hunter feeding him and sam would come in with another forkful ready for him as soon as he had swallowed the previous mouthful, also starting to give him small belly rubs to help the digestion.  
  
castiel let out a burp as he swallowed the finale mouthful, said burp being followed by a small moan as he leaned back, hands cradling his tight belly and the brothers' hands rubbing circles into it.  
  
"....no more." castiel groaned, sam letting out a small chuckle at the man's words, "no worries cas, we're not feeding you anymore."   
  
thank fucking god, he was about to burst.  
  
"......but....." _oh no._  
  
"we want to give you something else." dean finished, castiel looking up at them in confusion before letting out a small grunt as sam picked him up bridal style, carrying him back to the area where the bedrooms were before following dean into the hunter's bedroom.  
  
_what was going on?_  
  
sam laid castiel down on the bed, "cas, if you want us to stop at anytime, we will okay? just say the word." sam spoke, dean nodding his in agreement and the ex-angel swallowed before nodding, eyes widening as sam pressed their lips together before he let hinself melt into the kiss.  
  
castiel moaned as he felt dean's mouth on the exposed skin of his belly, the eldest hunter leaving small kisses on it as sam continued to make out with him, the man's hand finding its way into castiel's hair to pull him closer.  
  
dean's hand rubbed against castiel's under belly before it moved to his crotch, stroking it gently and making the former angel gasp as sam pulled away, letting out a whimper as he felt himself grow hard and he tried bucking up into dean's hand, wanting more friction but his swollen tummy not letting him lift his hips up as hogh as he wanted.  
  
"eager, are we?" dean laughed before pulling down castiel's bottoms, pulling out his semi-hard cock and stroking it, sending a chill up the man's spine and sam lifted castiel's shirt up so that he could expose his entire belly, which most of it was exposed anyway.  
  
the winchesters rubbed and stroked, castiel's brain overloading with pleasant feelings strong enough to make his toes curl and his back arch (ever so slightly because, again, his belly was too big to do so), a drawn out moan leaving his lips which was followed by a belch as sam pressed into his belly, releasing some air.  
  
"you're so damn sexy like this, cas." dean spoke with a voice that was dripping with arousal, "all stuffed full because you don't know when to make yourself stop." he continued and castiel let out a whimper at his words, groaning as dean squeezed his erection and sam pinched his love handles.  
  
"dean's more than right, cas. we've been watching you outgrow your clothes for weeks now and we'd be lying if we said it didn't make us hard as fucking rocks."  
  
castiel was going to lose his damn mind, the winchesters' words were so arousing and bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm; why was it so attractive? he didn't know, but goddamit he wasn't going to tell them to stop.  
  
sam and dean continued "dirty talking" (he heard dean refer to it as that once), telling him chubby he was getting and how sexy his protruding belly was, their words and actions making precum leak from his cock and if they were to stop, he was pretty sure he'd begin crying.  
  
he was in fucking _paradise_ right now and he never wanted it to end.  
  
castiel let out a loud moan as he reached his climax, hot strips of cum shooting out onto dean's hand and some of castiel's tummy, the ex-angel's whole body tensing up as he came and the brothers' rubbed his belly through it.  
  
"how'd that feel, cas?"  
  
"... _fuck_." he breathed out, his body going limp and his eyelids growing heavy, his head spinning with a post-orgasm high and the winchesters' laughed at his response, dean pulling his hand away and licking the cum off his skin, "damn, he tastes good."  
  
"well, we feed him a shit ton of sugar so i imagine that he would."  
  
sam ran his fingers through the man's hair, castiel leaning into his touch and humming with content, dean pulling his pants back up and placing a few soft kisses to his belly.  
  
sam pressed a soft peck to cas' lips, the other winchester doing the same as they laid on either side of the former angel, both of them rubbing his full belly and snuggling close to him.  
  
castiel let his eyes slip close, too spent from that orgasm to make himself stay awake and dean smiled, "get some sleep cas, it's exhausting to est your weight in pancakes."  
  
the man let out a small laugh at dean's words, resting his head on sam's chest and letting himself slip into unconsciousness.  
  
he wasn't entirely sure what this was or what this event would cause, but he knew one thing for sure.  
  
_**fuck dieting.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow squeeshy-kitten on tumblr for more soft!castiel content!!

**Author's Note:**

> want more soft!cas content?? join me on tumblr!! : squeeshy-kitten


End file.
